The film capacitor such as a metalized film capacitor has characteristics like a low loss, a high voltage resistance, a good temperature characteristic and a good frequency characteristic.
The metalized film capacitor in the related art usually can only be provided separately and has a very low capacity, or a plurality of the metalized film capacitors are connected together via a complicated structure, which results in a problem of inconvenience.